


Eventful Evening

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Pirates Of The CaribbeanCharacters: Barbossa, Jack SparrowRelationship: Barbossa/readerRequest: Can you do a different story about being jacks sister but falling for Barbossa. I like the way you write the reader as they fall in love and want to see more of it for my lovely captain.How about the reader is a crew member on another pirate ship and the black pearl attacks. So the reader is like a badass but is dressed in male clothes with her black curly hair under a hat (and no one can tell shes female). You can decide the rest.





	1. Chapter 1

You sat with your legs on the edge of the crows nest, your feet and legs dangling down from it and swinging lazily. Of all the jobs on the ship, you liked the crows nest the best. It was peaceful up here, even though you could hear the shouts from the crew below.   
You absolutely hated the crew. Most of them looked down upon you because you were a woman (not that this was uncommon), but this crew was the worst you had ever met.   
But beggars cant be choosers. So you tolerated it till you next made port where you could find a new crew. They weren’t exactly pirates. They transported illegal shipments across the seas, but never ambushed or attacked other ships. So technically they weren’t FULL pirates. Not like you were by blood.   
Looking up at the horizon, you saw the sun sinking lower in the distance. It had been a hot day so the horizon had a heat shimmer to it.   
But then you saw something else.   
A black ship. Only just.   
Jumping to your feet, you grabbed your spyglass and looked through it. Tattered, black sails, no flag and they were heading straight for you. It meant one thing.   
“Pirates!” You called out to the crew below you, who all froze for a moment, following your pointed finger.   
Then all hell broke loose.   
Some ran to the side to get a better look. Some fled to the lower decks to either hit or draw weapons. Others flocked to the captain, begging what they should do.   
You, however, retreated into the nest.   
With this crew, you could keep their grubby hands off your body by making an example of one. But pirates wouldn’t care.   
You already wore a large blouse that did a good job of hiding your cleavage along with a waist coat that was a size too big. You also wore ¾ trousers and plain boots. For anyone who looked at your body properly, they would tell you were a woman. But in a fight, no one would notice. So long as you didn’t stay still for too long.   
you grabbed your hat that you had taken up to shield your eyes from the sun. It was large and the ends were weak and could hid your face if you angled it right. Scrunching up all your hair, you held it in place while pulling the hand on your head. The biggest giveaway would be your hair. It was long and curled in a beautifully feminine way. Many would kill to have your natural hair while others would spend a lot of money to try and get a similar look. You had always been rather proud of your hair, but now you loathed it.   
You were ready, and as the ship drew closer, so did the dread.   
Pulling your sword out of your belt, you heard the battle cries of the other ship as it approached. Closer and closer and closer.   
Until they started to swing across.   
You gasped as you looked down, seeing 4 pirates fighting the crew. They easily started to win.   
Your mind started to race. Should you jump down now and started fighting, or wait.   
Wait. Wait till there were more and you weren’t going to be outted by one of the crew mates.   
Your hands grabbed a long rope that was kept in the nest in case the netting that led up to the nest was somehow cut and you needed to get down. You could travel down it quickly if you wrapped it around your ankle and slide down. It was tied onto a post already and you pulled at it to secure it.   
Your heart was beating hard in your chest. There was no way out of this. You were going to die.   
The rest of the pirates started to clamber on to the boat, and you heard the orders of the pirate captain. And another voice. One you would know anywhere.  
Grabbing your spy scope, you stood up and looked down to the pirate ship. Your eyes fell on a man who looked to be the captain. He wore a long black jacket with a captains hat, a large feather on it.   
You raised the sky scope to your eye, getting a better look of him.   
He had a monkey sat on his shoulder, much like a parrot would. He actually looked rather handsome, although you could tell the years of hard work on a ship had taken its toll on him. His skin was covered in small indents that indicated scars but you couldn’t tell for certain unless you were closer.   
But then he suddenly looked up. Right at you.   
You gasped and stumbled back, not expecting to be noticed so quickly. But you knew you had to look again. Not at him, though.   
you had to find that voice.   
Going back to the side, you started to look through the spyglass across the ship, well aware that the captain had noticed you. If you were wrong, this was a death sentence.   
Then you saw him.   
Jack Sparrow.   
How had you originally missed him? He was standing right next to the captain, although you couldn’t help but doubt if that man was the captain if Jack was there. They were standing next to the wheel of the ship, although Jack had a grip on the ship while the other man stood with his chest out and his hands behind his back. Jack watched over the attack while the other man was focused on you.   
A grunt came from behind you and you twisted around to see a man was about to climb into the crows nest with you.   
Instantly, you knew you had to get to Jack as soon as possible. He could protect you, or at least put in a good word for you.   
But it only meant one thing.   
Grabbing the rope, you threw the majority of it over the side, apart from a couple of feet that you kept to hold on to. You climbed up onto the ledge of the nest. Looking down, you couldn’t help but gulp at the distance but you knew you had no chose. A set of eyes were watching you closely and you glanced back to the ship, seeing the one with the monkey watching you. But you had no time to hold his gaze. Tightening your grip on the rope and holding your breath, jumped down.   
You heard a noise of confusion from the pirate at your action as you gracefully slid down the rope and into the battle. You barley made a sound as you landed and you kept a tight hold on the rope as you ran to the side of your ship.   
You just needed enough lift from the rope to carry you across to the other ship.   
Running hard and fast, you hopped up on a barrel, then the side of the ship and then jumped.   
The momentum carried you up. You let go and you were thrown onto the pirate ship.   
Quickly wanting to get out of danger, you managed to land on your feet but you knew the momentum would keep throwing your forward so you ducked into a front flip, landing on your hands then back on your feet.   
God knows how you managed to avoid all the pirates, or maybe they were just so dumbfounded that someone from a ship they were attacking would voluntarily jump on board.   
You had landed in the centre of the ship, and missed the mast by a foot or so. But that’s not where you needed to be. You needed to get to Jack.   
You cursed your self as you realised you had left your sword up in the nest. But then again, you couldn’t get into the captains good books if you kill half his men.   
Twisting towards Jack, you saw he had noticed you but didn’t seem to recognise who you were. In fact, the majority of the pirates still on the ship had noticed you, which was around 10.   
You saw someone running towards you from the corner of your eye, their sword drawn. Darting backwards, you managed to avoid them and tripped them up as they ran past. Someone else tried to attack you but you managed to grab their wrist and twist it around so he dropped his sword to the ground and fell to his knees. Then another, who managed to grab your upper arm. You kicked at his knee, catching the back of it and making him fall to the floor from lose of balance although you were sure it couldn’t have been painful.   
Suddenly, arms wrapped around you from behind, trapping your own arms. Your reflexes kicked in and you didn’t care about injuring them.   
you stomped your foot down on the person toes. When one arm loosened, you used your elbow to deliver a swift jab to the gut and the other to hit his shoulder and he stumbled back. Using your chance, you darted forward, running for Jack.   
Someone jumped in front of you but you were a quick thinker. Just in front of him was a barrel that you hoped up onto to do a flip over the top of his head.   
Unfortunately, your hat came flying off in the process. You landed as a number of gasps filled the air. Your hair tumble down past your shoulders, bouncing slightly. But it didn’t matter. You had landed just by the stair that let up to the deck and right in front of the man with the monkey and jack.   
It was the mans eyes you caught first. They widened with surprise and a small smile dawned his face, as if he was impressed.   
“[y/n]?!” Jacks voice was confused and rather high pitched.   
“Hi Jack.” You smiled as he stumbled towards the stairs. You glanced around and noticed the men had surrounded you in a semicircle but didn’t move towards you as Jack approached you.   
He hesitantly reached out and poked your shoulder, confusion written on his face as he pulled at a strand of your hair. He pulled it down straight before allowing it to bounce back into its natural curl.   
“What?” You frowned.   
“I heard you were dead. Thought it might be the rum.” He gestured up to the wheel, which you assumed was where his bottle of rum was. You frowned, wondering why anyone would have thought you dead. Until you remembered about 4 years ago.  
“Oh. No, I had to fake a death when that prince said if I didn’t marry him, he would hang me.” You shook your head, surprised that rumour had reached Jack.   
“Ah, good old Henry.” Jack remembered, nodding as he smiled.   
“yes, and thank YOU for putting me in that position.” You scolded, frowning hard at him.   
“How was I meant to know you would get caught?!” Jack tried to defend himself.   
“Uh, because you got drunk and started yelling at the guards that I was going to steal the jewels.” You raised an eyebrow at him. You instantly saw Jack make a face of embarrassment and realisation.   
“Oh… but I mourned for you!” He pointed out, trying to make it your fault.   
“Okay, tell you what. When I actually die, you don’t have to morn.” You reasoned.   
“What if you fake it again.” He made a suspicious face at you.   
“well, I’ll give you two morning passed and you can use one if I fake it again and one if I actually die.” You offered, rolling your eyes.   
“What will I get out of it?” He raised an eyebrow, making you roll your eyes for the second time in 30 seconds.   
“I wont punch you in the face.” You said in a dangerous voice only reserved for Jack. Jack looked at you for a moment, before sticking his hand out to you.   
“Done.” He said as you gave his hand one hand shake and pulled away with a smile.   
You felt a sudden weight on your shoulder and looked to see a tiny face looking back at you. The monkey had jumped down and landed on your shoulder, its little eyes fascinated by your hair as its small hands lifted a couple of curls to examine them.   
“Hello there.” You giggled, raising your finger to the small creature. It made a small noise as it buried its face into your locks, seeming to enjoy it.   
“Beasty.” You heard Jack mumble as you looked up. He was making faces at the creature as though it was the most ugly and disgusting thing in the world.   
“Oh, hush, you big baby.” You shook your head at his child-like behaviour.   
A set of footsteps to the side brought you back as you turned to see the other man had descended the stairs and was walking towards you.   
His eyes were trained on you, as if he was trying to gather as much information about you as possible before coming to a stop about 3 feet away from you and Jack.   
Before anyone spoke, there was a number of grunts and cried from behind you.   
You turned to see the remaining members of your crew being dragged onto the ship. One of which was the captain along with his first mate and someone you didn’t speak to after he called you a slut and whore.   
“This your crew?” Jack asked, sounding confused and amused.   
“Don’t get me started.” You glanced at him, rolling your eyes to show they annoyed you.   
“Dawn!” The captain yelled out to you, sounding desperate. You frowned.   
“That’s not my name.” You shook your head and pinching the bridge of your nose. “That’s not even the name I gave you as a cover. You’re not even close.”   
This earned a small chuckle from the crew by your unamused tone.   
“what be you’re name, missy?” The man whos monkey was perched on your shoulder asked.   
“[y/n] Sparrow.” You introduced yourself to him.   
“Well, Miss Sparrow, welcome aboard.” He nodded and turned to the crew. “So long as you don’t have any need for these.” He gestured to the three men.   
“No, they’re all yours.” You smiled, shaking your head.   
with one nod of his head, the pirates standing behind the men raised their swords and shoved them through the men, killing them. Their bodies were then thrown over board.   
“All right, back to work!” Jack yelled at the crew, who were watching very closely. They started to bump into each other as they quickly busied themselves with jobs and going back to your old ship.   
The monkey on your shoulder stood up on its hind legs and clapped its paws together, making your laugh.   
“So, do you have a name?” You mumbled, your head turned to the little creature who became fascinated with your hair again. You raised your hand to it and it grabbed onto your index finger.   
“His name is Jack.” The man said, stepping closer. You let out a laugh.   
“So, whos named after who?” You playfully asked, looking to Jack who scowled.   
“I much rather preferred you when you were dead.” Jack stuck his nose in the air and started to walk away but stumbled.   
“I missed you, too, brother.” You called after him, hearing him mocking you in a high pitched voice. Footsteps drew your attention back to the other man.   
“And do you have a name? Please don’t say its Jack too.” You asked, chuckling to yourself as he came to stand a foot away from you.   
Without your brother by your side, you were suddenly very intimated by the mans height over you. But then he smiled at your joke and your fears were washed away.   
“Nah, Its Captain Barbossa.” He introduced himself.   
“Captain, huh? I bet that sits well with Jack.” You mused, glancing to Jack who was back at the wheel.   
Barbossa chuckled, making you look back to him and smile.   
“Never have I seen someone jump onto an attacking ship so willingly.” Barbossa chuckled, making you giggled.   
“I can imagine. I must have looked like an idiot.” You shook your head.   
Barbossa stepped forward, holding out his arm to you.  
“Join me? I’d like to know who ive just invited onto my ship.” He asked, nodding to what you assumed to be the captains office.   
You nodded, linking your arm around his as Jack the monkeys tail around your neck for support as Barbossa led you inside.   
\-----------------------timeskip ------------------  
You clasped your hand over your mouth, your chest hurting from laughing so much.   
You were in the captains office, sitting on one side of the desk while Barbossa was on the other side. The two of you seemed to get along like a house on fire. You had only been on the ship a few hours but you hadn’t left the office. Jack the monkey was curled up on your lap, sleeping while you and Barbossa spoke. You had never got along with someone so well, although you did keep your wit about him. He was a stranger to you, regardless of his relationship with your brother.   
“So, how did a bonny lass such as yourself end up on a ship with that lot?” Barbossa asked, leaning forward in his chair.   
“I don’t really know. I just flit from ship to ship, depending on how dumb the crew are and how fast they catch on.” You shrugged, pulling at a strand of your hair.   
It seems your peaceful afternoon in the craws nest had changed into a windy and rainy night but the warmth of the company made up for it.   
“I see. And do you plan to ‘flit’ from this ship?” He asked, his eyes dancing in the warm light coming from the fire.   
“Im not too sure yet.” You lean back in your seat. “I only really stay on ships if the captain is someone I respect or admire.” You saw Barbosaa smirk slightly but you had as much wit as Jack. “but I think for you I could make an exception.” You giggled, laughing at your own joke. But when you looked up, you saw Barbossa smirking back at you.   
“Well, yer Sparra’s sister if ever I saw one.” Barbossa sat back in his seat.   
“Hey!” You sat up, your expression now one of anger. “I resent that comment.” You saw Barbossas eyes widen ever so slightly until you smirked, showing him you were joking.   
Just then, there was a bright light lit up the room for a moment before a clash of thunder made you jump. Jack the monkey woke and, maybe out of fear, jumped from your lap and ran into the other room which you assumed to be quarters.   
“Looks like it’ll be a rough night.” You mumbled, getting to your feet and going to look out the window, seeing the wild waves of the sea.   
“Aye, but not one we aint use to.” Barbossa gets up and follows you, stopping just behind you.  
You turned, looking up at him.   
“So, how did you end up with my brother?” You asked, smiling as you stepped closer to him.   
“Nae use lying to such a pretty face.” He smiles. “I was his first mate. Lead a mutiny, abandoned him on a island. Became undead with cursed treasure, found Jack, he shot me. Jack was taken to davey jones chest, Tia dalma brought me back, we sailed to retrieve him and then fought the east India trade company and jones while releasing calypso. Now we have a love-hate thing.” He rattled off.  
“I-I don’t know whether to believe you or not-“ You trailed off, staring at him with wide eyes.   
“Believe what you want, lass.” Barbossa smiled, about to take a step back.   
“Wait, you tried to kill my brother?” You ask, making him stop.   
“Yes.” He confirmed.   
“Then saved him?” You asked again.   
“Yes.” He nodded.   
you raised your fingers and he was you counting in your head before looking back to him.  
“We’re about even then.” You smiled, stepping closer.   
“I guess so.” Barbossa shrugged, a little confused.   
“You’re not the first to try kill my brother. And I doubt you’ll be the last.” You giggled, rolling your eyes slightly as you spoke. “But, you saved him so-“   
With that, you leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips. They were surprisingly soft, and instantly responded to your own. To be honest, you were attracted to him an unbelievable amount. Never had you been so drawn to someone in such a short amount of time. And you wanted any excuse to kiss him.   
pulling back, you saw he now had a dazed look as his eyes opened to find yours.   
“If yer gonna do that every time someone does anything fer your brother, yer gonna be kissing a lot of the crew.” Barbossa sounded a little displeasured at this thought, but you giggled.   
“I don’t think so. You also saved me… kind of.” You shrugged.   
“Good. I’ll make a note to try save you more often.” Barbossa smirked at you. you smiled stepping closer to him and he to you, about to go in for another kiss when the door was thrown open.   
You twisted where you stood and instantly pointed out the window.   
“See, the waves are really bad.” You quickly said as Jack came into the room. “Oh, hi brother of mine”   
His eyes narrowed but he couldn’t say anything because you had been too fast.   
“[y/n], you can take my cabin. I aint got a problem sleeping with the crew.” Jack waved in the direction of what you thought must be his cabin.   
“Oh, thank you. I’d better go to bed then.” You stretched, accidently rubbing against Barbossa a little, but nothing obvious. “It’ll be a cold night tonight.” You grumbled, already starting to shiver form the wind coming through the door. Jack stepped out with his compass open in hand.  
“Yer more than welcome in my bed tonight, miss. If the cold really gonna bother you.” You heard Barbossa whisper as he leaned down, his breath ghosting the skin of your neck.   
“I might take you up on that offer.” You giggled, turning and shoot him a wink before you walked to the door after your brother, leaving a smirking Barbossa.   
It was certainly going to be an entertaining evening.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Pirates of the Caribbean   
> Characters: Barbossa, Jack  
> Relationship: Barbossa/reader  
> Request: part two for Eventful evening, anything you like plese.

Fandom: Pirates of the Caribbean   
Characters: Barbossa, Jack  
Relationship: Barbossa/reader  
Request: part two for Eventful evening, anything you like plese. 

“Barbossa?” You whispered as you snuck into the captains quarters. Closing the door behind you, you bit you bottom lip as you made your way through to the bedroom in the back, finding him sitting at a small desk, with a map open.   
Sneaking up behind him, you wrapped your arms around his shoulders and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, making him jump a little but then chuckle.   
“Didn’t hear yah come in.” he was quick to pull you down onto his lap, the map left on the table long forgotten.   
“well, good thing im in the pirate trade then.” You giggle, kissing his lips softly as he sat back in the chair, allowing the lazy display of affection he had grown accustomed to over the last few months.   
On that first night, he didn’t think you would possibly take his invitation, but sure enough, you turned up when everyone was asleep. Even you were surprised with yourself. But it had been so long since you had had a man, a release, that even that slight kiss had set your world on fire.   
Barbossa, for his part, had worshiped you that night. He never dreamed someone like you would fall into bed with him, let alone come back night after night. Sure, no one on board knew about it, but that didn’t make it any less fun.  
Recently, you found yourself not caring so much about making love with him. You enjoyed it and he was the best you had ever had, but you also enjoyed his company and presents. So even just being in the same room as him made you happy. You knew this was dangerous, and you could feel yourself falling for him, but you were too far gone to correct your course. So you decided to just let it play out and hope for the best.   
you pulled back from the kiss to yawn into the back of your hand, turning your head away from him.   
“Do I bore you, love?” He smirked, knowing full well why you were tired.   
“No, im just tired because some no good pirate kept me up all night last night with his incessant teasing.” You raised an eyebrow at him, seeing the smirk grow.   
It was true. After a day or two without sex, Barbossa had tied you to the bed and spent the whole night worshipping your body, but that didn’t mean it was as glorious as it sounded. You were teased and edged again and again. By the end of the night, you were shaking from the amount of times you had came and nearly came until he finally finished inside you. Your legs hurt today.   
“Doesn’t sound too bad.” He smirked at you, his eyes dancing as he remembered last night as well.   
“I suppose not.” You shrug before resting your head on his shoulder, listening to his heart beat as you closed your eyes. A soft chuckle left his lips as he lifted you up and took you over to the large bed. Laying you down, you opened your eyes briefly to see him blow out some of the lamps and then undress himself in the light of the moon. You glanced up, smirking when you saw one of the bounds which had tied your wrist to the frame was still there.   
You felt the bed dip as he lay beside you and you cuddled up to him.   
You knew it was wrong. No, not wrong, just not right. Your brother was here, somewhere on the ship. He had made it clear that him and Barbossa spend 95% of the time arguing. If Jack ever found out, he would be outraged. But it just felt so good.   
You had never really liked casual sex. Maybe once or twice but never just with anyone. Barbossa, however, was the first man you had ever thrown caution to the wind and fell into his arm. And he seemed to like it as much as you.   
During the last time in Tortuga, you had went to find an old friend to exchange some items for coins. When you came back, you saw one of Tortugas many ladies trying to proposition Barbossa. It was a notch thing for them. They competed to see who could get the most captains.   
She was pretty, a good chunk older than you but that normally meant experience. You kept to the dark, wondering how you would feel about it. On the one hand, you and Barbossa were nothing near a couple, but on the other, you really did care about him.   
Thankfully, you didn’t have to face the questions because Barbossa batted the woman away, saying he had a wife.   
she had waltzed off, a little sour faced, and you had slid up next to Barbossa, asking about what wife he spoke of.   
he had shook his head with a small smile on his lips before dragging you into one of the many drinking halls. In there, he found a small booth in the corner where no one could see and, with rum in hand, the two of you spent the rest of the night there talking with the occasional kiss.   
“Sparrows been askin’ about yah.” Barbossa suddenly spoke into the dark.   
“Huh?” You ask, propping yourself up in the dark to look up at him. Once again, the moonlight allowed more than enough light to see each other.   
“Saying me ‘nd you are getting real close.” He told you. You could tell this was what had been playing on his mind all day. He had been a little off when you had seen and spoke to him, his eyes always finding Jack before coming to you.   
“Oh? I mean, we technically haven’t gotten any closer physically since the first night I was here.” You couldn’t help but smile as you placed your hand on his chest, running circles with your fingers as you bit your lower lip.   
“don’t play coy with me, my dear.” He smirks at you, making your cheeks flash red. You could put into words how much you loved the sweet names he gave you, or how many times he had called you then during sex.   
“okay, so we’re close. What does that matter?” You look up at him, a little bit of nervousness promenade in your eyes.   
“You’re worried. Why?” The first sentence was more a statement than a question. You couldn’t help but turn you face away from him, sitting up in the bed as you tried to steady your nerves.   
“I don t want to lose this.” You finally said into the dark room, a little scared of what his answer would be. He could tell you that ‘this’ isn’t really a thing, that since jack has picked up on something that nothing more can happen.   
“Nor do I, my love.” Barbossa sits up behind you and pulled your hair to one side to kiss the area your neck meets your shoulder.   
You let out a staggered breath as you rolled your head to one side, allowing him better access as his lips moved up your neck and to your jaw.   
“I have little care if Sparrow find out. but do you?” He whispered in a low voice into your ear.   
“No.” You whisper, turning your head to meet his lips.   
his hands pulled you against him and you twist yourself back around so you are facing him. But the kiss got hot and you cant help but move to straddle him, the sheet pulled back so there was less between the two of you.  
a low growl left his throat that made you shiver slightly. If he ever realised the control he had over your body, you were done for.   
Your hands ran up his chest and over his shoulders so you could wrap them around his neck. His own hands were on your side, moving up and down as he held you hard against his body.   
But you had to pull back for air.   
“I’ll tell him and the crew tomorrow.” Barbossa said as he ran his hands up your back and back down again, admiring your body as he did so before looking back to you.   
“Are you sure?” Your question earned a raised eyebrow from Barbossa. “Well, Jack had mentioned you had never taken a wife, nor had you had any long term companions. It would be a bit of a commitment if you told everyone. I don’t want you to feel obligated to me.” You look away from him, wishing you weren’t straddling his lap as you spoke.   
“Aye, Jacks right. Never wanted to take a wife. Never found a woman who could deal with this life. But you aren’t just any woman. I’d spend the rest of my days happily if you were by me side.” As he spoke, you saw in his eyes he was telling the truth and you couldn’t help but smile as a blush rose to your cheeks.   
“Well, when you put it like that-“ you giggled as you leaned forward and pressed your lips to his in a soft kiss. But soon into the kiss, you had to pull away to yawn yet again.   
Barbossa chuckled as he moved you off his lap and to his side so you could lie with your head on his chest and his arms around you. Soon, you nodded off to the sound of his heart and the gentle sway of the sea.


End file.
